Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland is featured in Glee, Actually, the tenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt, Puck and the New Directions. Blaine, Brittany, Jake, Kurt, Marley (episode version), Puck, and Sam have solos. When Sue's "Secret Santa" is Millie Rose, Sue has trouble finding her the perfect gift. When she overhears her talking to her daughter Marley in the cafeteria about how she can't afford a Christmas tree this year, Sue breaks into Marley and Millie's home and places a Christmas tree inside. As well as the Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments, she gives them 800 dollars and an expensive sweater. Millie doesn't believe she should accept the money, and offers it back to Sue, but Sue insists that she keep it and use it wisely. To thank her for her gifts, she leads Sue into the auditorium, which is decorated immaculately with Christmas trees, and the New Directions perform this song. During the song, fake snow falls, whilst Marley sings lead. At Breadstix, Jake and Puck sing the song, joyous that both their mothers are finally getting along and becoming close brothers. Sam and Brittany also sing some parts at Breadstix. Meanwhile, in New York, Kurt and Blaine sing whilst at the dinner table, eating Christmas dinner with Burt. Lyrics Brittany (Marley in episode version) with New Directions: Have yourself a merry little Christmas Let your heart be light From now on our troubles will be out of sight Puck: Have yourself a merry little Christmas Make the yule-tide gay Jake: From now on our troubles will be miles away Puck with Jake: Here we are as in olden days Happy golden days of yore Brittany and Sam: Faithful friends who are dear to us Brittany, Jake and Sam: Gather near to us Jake: Once more (Brittany: Once more) (Sam: Once more) Blaine: Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow Blaine and Kurt: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Puck: Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more Blaine with the Group: Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough Blaine and Brittany (Blaine and Marley in episode version) with the Group: And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Trivia *This is one of the songs where someone's part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, Home ''and Listen to Your Heart.'' *Melissa Benoist appears in the credits of this song on the album, although she only sings in the episode version. *Darren has sung this song multiple times before he sung this on Glee, like in Toys for Tots, for ASCAP, and for his own performances. Gallery tumblr mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo3 500.gif tumblr mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo2 250.gif tumblr mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo1 250.gif tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to4 250.gif tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to3 250.gif tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to2 250.gif tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to1 250.gif tumblr mf1w3442YQ1reijbvo9 250.gif tumblr mf1ln9kwoF1qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mf0usjzXjO1qdlpeio10 r1 250.gif tumblr mf2zj31IR71qknzflo3 250.gif tumblr mf2zj31IR71qknzflo2 250.gif tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo5 250.gif tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo2 250.gif tumblr mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo2 250.gif tumblr mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo1 500.gif tumblr mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o4 250.gif tumblr mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o2 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o8 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o7 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o6 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o5 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o4 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o3 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o2 250.gif tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o1 250.gif tumblr mf0dqfFhMU1qb2xtpo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o6 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o5 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o4 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o3 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o2 250.gif tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxszaf9Km1qbwzwoo2 250.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo6 250.gif OverTheYears Christmas1.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee3.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io1 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io3 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io5 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io2 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io4 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n27jhenZcO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Finn HYAMLC 1.jpg Finn HYAMLC 2.jpg Blaine HYAMLC.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - The Christmas Album, Vol. 3